


but we both are lightweight

by jjeparkian



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Oppa Kink, jae is never soft, jae mention sungjin a lot, just this time he got cute, younghyun is so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/pseuds/jjeparkian
Summary: When a different side of Jae unfolds + Brian's plan for a revenge





	but we both are lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jaebri deprived again so i just had to feed myself!
> 
> p.s. this is the original prompt but i changed some things uwu https://twitter.com/jaebrikilogram/status/1098478656429543424?s=21
> 
> p.s.s. english is not my 1st language! Sorry in advance for any mistakes

Brian hates Jae so much, oh god. The reason? Well you see he-  
  
"Hyung, Sungjin _oppa_ was looking for you,"  
  
"I swear to god Dowoonie stop with that," he sighs in exasperation.  
  
This, this is the exact reason why he hates Park Jaehyung. It's totally Jae's fault that he got drunk on Dowoon's party. Of course, its also Jae's fault that he somehow told Jae that he really wants to call Sungjin '_oppa_' once. And yes, it's also Jae's fault for making him doing it with a fucking _aegyo _when he said_ "oh how would you do it bribri?"_.  
  
It's absolutely Jae's fault for recording it, and "accidentally" (with a huge quotation mark) airdropped it to everyone at the party.  
  
The point is, Brian hates Jae. So much.  
  
That's why he planned a revenge. He swears he's going to make Jae taste his bitter anger. It's nothing big though, just a little celebration for finishing finals and surviving yet another year of college.  
  
The plan is simple, invite Jae to a drinkfest just the two of them, make Jae drunk and admit any embarrassing story about himself (he's gonna make sure to ask about his crush. Brian is certain Jae been liking someone for some time now), record it, and post it to the students blog. It's supposed to be really easy!  
  
Right?  
  
  
▪▪▪  
  
  
"You're late," was the first thing he said when Jae showed up on his door. He took in the figure who is standing awkwardly on his doorframe, when he noticed the two bags Jae was carrying.  
  
"What are those?" Jae beamed at the question.  
  
"Meat! You like them and drinking is not complete without snacks you know," answer him with a big smile Brian slightly melted at the sight. He just nodded at him and ushered the taller in.  
  
"I'm gonna cook some meat you can open the bottle and prepare the shots," said Brian as he walks to the kitchen leaving Jae on his living room.  
  
"Bri lets do rock-paper-scissor!"  
  
"You're so lame..."  
  
"It's easy Bri and it's not like there are bunch of people here, it's just us!" Brian sighs at that. A rock-paper-scissor game whoever loses has to take a shot  
  
Well, luckily Brian is able to read Jae. Something he had mastered after almost 5 years befriended the older. He couldn't risk to lose because just like Jae, he is a lightweight. That's the main reason why he did what he did at Dowoon's party, if only Jae wasn't driving that day he would 100% got wasted just like Brian.  
  
  
▪▪▪  
  
  
It's either Jae sucks at rock-paper-scissor or Brian knows Jae too well but up to now Jae had taken 5 shots while Brian hasn't had any.  
  
And yeah you guessed it.  
  
He's drunk.  
  
Very.  
  
Seeing the momentum was right Brian clear his throat about to ask the question, his hand a bit sweaty from holding his phone for too long now. But before he had a chance to even opened his mouth Jae looks up to him, cheeks tinted pink, hair flopping, and oh my god was he pouting?  
  
Brian is definitely taken aback at the sight, he unconsciously lean away when Jae lean forward.  
  
"Meat," Jae said nonchalantly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want it!" Jae said with a frown. Shocked, Brian just pushed the plate to him and Jae makes this tiny distressed noises.  
  
"Feed me," as soon as he said that he opens his mouth and closing his eyes waiting for the meat to come.  
  
Blinking in confusion, Brian just obeyed whatever his bestfriend wants and quickly pushed a meat to his mouth. Jae catches the meat and the chopstick he began to chew with his mouth closed, still holding the chopstick. Brian sighs at that.  
  
"Jae, just bite the meat i need the chopstick too," Jae nodded. Brian pulls the chopstick out from his mouth, trying so hard to not focusing on the way his lips purses around it or the way oil smeared his lips making it looks shiny and rather juic- what was he thinking?!  
  
Brian shakes his head so hard making the older who sat in front of him titled his head, questioning. Brian just mutters a 'nothing' as he sighs again for the nnth time this night. His little mission left forgotten as he reaches for another piece of meat and shoving it to his mouth. He was minding his own business when Jae suddenly throw his hands in the air and shouted, "Yay!".  
  
Brian spare the now giggling boy a look, "what was that for," he asks.  
  
"Y'know Bri its so unfair that I'm always feeding you. Remember the house party and the camping?" Jae said a little slurred as he tries to grab another piece of meat.  
  
"I always wanted to be the one who got fed, and now its finally ha-" Brian shove another piece of meat to Jae's mouth since he started to talk in pout and he is not sure if his heart can handle that.  
  
Jae won't stop smiling while he chews and he wont stop staring at Brian either so the younger just looks away as an attempt to calm his thrumming heart. He eats a meat trying to ignore the older but then he realized, he just did an indirect kiss with his bestfriend and the thought only makes his blood rushes to his face.  
  
"Bribri," said Jae, breaking the other from his trance.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you like Sungjin?" Brian choked on his meat.  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Does everyone use '_oppa_' when they like someone?"  
  
"I don't like Sungjin, Jae," Brian sighs as he take the drink from Jae's hand. Yes he tried to take another shot even when they already stop doing the game. _Oh my god he is so drunk._  
  
"Can i call you _oppa_?"  
  
"What? No, why would you..." Brian realized something but he shakes off his thought as he went to cleanup the mess. He decided to call it a night and maybe redo his revenge another time. He places the plates on the sink and went back to pick up the glasses, bottle and trashes but he stopped before he reach the table.  
  
Because, well there is Jae. The _aegyo _anti Jae, the I-am-not-cute Jae, cupping his own face and planting his elbow on top of the table. His cheeks squished, his frown deep, his pout evident, and Brian just stand there unable to process what the fuck is happening. Before Brian's brain caught up with the scene unfolding in front of him Jae sit straight, looking at him dead in the eyes still not letting go of his frown and pout.  
  
"Brian _oppa_!" He said out of nowhere and Brian really needs to kick something. Because aside from the fact that he didn't record such a rare moment for the sake of his revenge, that was the _cutest fucking thing_ he ever witness.  
  
Brian is still not done with his own emotional turmoil when Jae softly said, "Younghyun _oppa_?"  
  
And Brian just can't take it for fucks sake.  
  
"Okay stop i get it okay why would you say it twice stop Jae oh my god," Brian mentally slapping himself after saying that because Jae folds his head down now and he actually looks _sad_.  
  
"Was it that bad?"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Then why? Were you bothered by it? Or is it because I'm not sung-"  
  
"Jae for the last fucking time i don't like him like that and I'm not bothered by it but you seriously need to stop because it's so cute and I'm not ready for it at all because you never do shits like this on a daily basis I'm just not prepared okay?"  
  
Of course as cliche as it sounds, Jae just hear what he wanted to hear.  
  
"You think I'm cute?" Hearing him asking that gave Brian a wave of confidence.  
  
"Yes, and very pretty too,"  
  
"Oh, thank you and..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like you," Jae confesses.  
  
"I know, dumbass,"  
  
"Huh how?"  
  
"You thought everyone uses _oppa_ to address someone they like and just after that you called me _that_ so yeah no surprises,"  
  
"Oh and how about you?" Jae is standing now and he took a big step towards him. _His__ fucking long legs._  
  
Brian gives him a little smile, "let's talk about it in the morning when you're sober," and just like that he catches the older guy who just ungraciously fell to his arms. He drags his soon-to-be boyfriend to the bedroom and tuck him in.  
  
Brian stays hovering over the older after he pulls the blanket to his chin and mumbles a "good night."  
  
He is about to pull away when Jae stopped him with, "Brian?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're very pretty too," said him as he plants a quick peck on the youngers lips.  
  
Brian is definitely gonna kick something now.

**Author's Note:**

> so they're boyfriends in the morning uwu
> 
> find me on twt! @panickedjae


End file.
